


Five Times Tommy and Wilbur had each other and one time they didnt

by Miranda033



Series: Ranboob: ah shit thats a lightning thief [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Wilbur Soot, Cause I do what I want, Daddy Issues™, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Percy Jackson AU, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Theyre Brothers Your Honor, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs Help, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, awisha helped, for some reason??, idk how to be funny on tags sue me /j, in which wilbur and tommy both need some fucking therapy please, i’m here to feed the crime bois community, my friend wu says to pog and uwu, not biologically but kinda, okay actual tags now lmao, trick lied about being sexy, uhh, while also includig copious amounts of loyal duo and bedrock bros, wilbur is going through a lot guys send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda033/pseuds/Miranda033
Summary: Weren't they supposed to have each other?Or was that just another lie?(He looked next to him at the tree, thinking of brothers and betrayal and tears.Techno and Wilbur had always been so similar after all.Why was he surprised)——Or, Wilbur and Tommy were supposed to have each other after everything they lostUntil they didnt
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Daddy Issues, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Ranboob: ah shit thats a lightning thief [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199489
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	Five Times Tommy and Wilbur had each other and one time they didnt

1.

Laughter was heard as the two young boys ran like hell, sneaking into the abandoned warehouse with practiced ease.

The commotion woke up the oldest of the group, who groaned under his breath and looked up from where he had been reading.

“Wilbur, Tommy” Techno deadpanned “What the fuck did you two do now”

“Nothing!” Tommy squeaked in indignation, not so subtly hiding something behind his back “How dare you say that Techno, go back to your book you bitch”

“Tommy” Wilbur gasped dramatically, feigning shock “Where did you learn that fucking language you gremlin? Can you believe this techno?”

“I hate both of you so much” techno said, going to lay back down before he bolted up in surprise “wait a second— you guys still havent told me what you did”

“Why do you assume we do something every time we go out Techno” Wilbur said, nudging the youngest of the group towards the stack of backpacks so as to hide the.. borrowed property “do you really think i'm THAT bad of an influence?”

“Yes'' Techno answer shortly “Just tell me what's in the bag Wil. I can see tommy trying to hide something”

Wilbur turned around to glare at the boy, who was indeed doing a very poor job of acting on suspicious.

“Tommy you had one job” Wilbur said, slamming a hand on his forehead “Why did i trust the child to do this”

“That was your mistake really” Techno answered, no sympathy for the brunette 

“That's it, i'm starting my villain arc” Wilbur said, trying to hide a grin and succeeding by sheer theatre kid power alone “This is my villain origin story in fact”

“Yeah yeah go off” Techno said dismissively “show me whats in the box, toms”

“But technoooooooooooo” Tommy said, dragging out the syllable of the last word and pouting at techno in hopes if getting to his probably shriveled dead hard

“No”

Not such luck

“Fine” Tommy said, grumbling as he took out the pair of cassettes 

“It was the child’s idea!” Wilbur piped up, quite unhelpfully

In an instant, Tommy zeroed in on him

“How f—fffucking dare you” Tommy said “You bastard you bitch you backstabber! Traitor”

“I'm saving myself tommy” Wilbur said, crossing his arms over his chest in a dramatic gesture “its no mans land—“

“Would you stop roleplaying and tell me where exactly you got these things?” Techno said, dangling the pair of cassettes on his hands.

“Well techno, its a longggggggg story ahahahah” Tommy chuckled nervously “it all started with a raccoon—“

By the time the story had ended, tommy had successfully annoyed techno into giving back the cassettes, the pink haired teen saying how ‘he might as well keep them because we aren't giving them back’ before turning to the other side and ignoring the pair, presumably to ‘sleep’ (though they both knew techno did very little of that lately)

That left Tommy and Wilbur to their own devices, making them scramble to the bag where a stolen recorder lay hidden among their small supplies of blankets. The two smirked at each other before playing the cassette, effectively annoying a very much awake techno into listening to the music with them

All in all, a win win.

——

‘We’ll always have one another, right Wilbur?’ Tommy asked after a moment

‘Yeah Toms of course! Isnt that right Techno?’ The second oldest turned to the pink haired teen

‘I have no attachment to either of you’

‘Well fuck you too technoblade. Wilbur and me will do just fine without you, won't we?” Tommy grumbled back

“Well Toms, i don't think we have to worry about that all that much. techno never dies right tech?”

Techno chuckled, his monotone facade breaking in the slightest

“Yeah child. I gotta stick around before you two get yourself killed.

I’m not going anywhere”

2.

Techno was gone.

Wilbur supposed it was some type of dramatic, morbid irony in this.

As he sat on the med bay, getting patched up by the.. ‘apollus’ kids or whatever, he felt a strange kind of numbness settle on his bones. It felt—

It felt like he lost a part of himself.

Techno was gone.

(Techno. Always their protector)

Techno— 

(“Techno’s the older brother” Wilbur pointed out happily, smiling as the oldest of the group spluttered “And Tommy’s the child of the damily—“

“Oi bitchboy” Tommy piped up, young and spiteful as ever “fuck u fuck u”)

Techno was just gone. He left him. He left wilbur

(He was supposed to stay. He told them he would stay)

He left Tommy

( “If anything happens to me” Techno had told him one night, as they set up camp. Tommy was muttering to himself in his sleep, tossing and turning “I need you to look after Tommy”

Wilbur stared at Tommy’s sleeping form

“I will)

Wilbur felt tears prickle on the corner of his eyes, stubbornly holding them back as he was discharged and he made his way outside the infirmary.

As he did, he looked up at the hill. A cherry pink tree sat there, still and so out of place with the pine trees around it.

Pink.

(Techno held out two pairs of hair dye, face blank as ever

“Pink or blue?”

“What?” Wilbur asked confusedly 

“Pink or blue” Techno continued, raising at eyebrow at Wilbur

“.. pink”)

How funny.

He had no idea how to feel. He had no idea what to feel. 

He felt— he felt

(Darkness. A bitter feeling, settling in his bone. It was all their fault—)

He felt a small figure crash into him, taking him out of his darkening thoughts.

As soon as he recognized the mop of blonde hair clad in an all too familiar red cape, it hit him.

He forgot about tommy

(Tommy, who’d always been so close to techno. He hadnt been there since the beginning, not like techno and wilbur had been. But he’d looked up to techno, Wilbur knew. He looked up to the two like older brothers— )

He returned the hug immediately, wrapping tommy in a protective embrace. He didn't care if he was being too overbearing, too full and too scared to face his less than savory thoughts. He was more than willing to push them away in favor of hugging tommy, the one constant he had left.

“Is he— is he really gone?” Tommy asked, pulling away from wilbur with a look so uncharacteristic of the young boy. Where was the swearing, the yelling?

Tommy looked too small, too sad.

“Yeah, Toms, he is” Wilbur said, not knowing what else to say to him. There wasnt anything he COULD say.

All he could do was be there, and hope that was enough

—-

‘Wilby, are we gonna be okay?’

‘Yeah toms. We’ll always have each other. Now c’mon tommy, we gotta go meet the other campers’

‘.. they look like pussies though— WHAT WILBUR ITS TRUE!”

3.

When Tommy had mentioned going home for the summer, Wilbur hadn't been extremely for it.

Don't get him wrong, in front of Tommy he had smiled and given him the dumbest advice, acting as supportive as he could.

But in private? When he wasn’t putting up an act?

(And when did that start. When did acting become him, and the real him become private? He couldn't dwell on that)

He’d been more than a little bit hesitant. And could you blame him, really? This was the phil that Wilbur had heard so much about, back in the good old days. Before trees and hills.

(“What's your story anyway?” Techno had asked one night, a long long time ago

“What do you mean, Big Man?” Tommy asked, not looking up from his burnt looking s’mores. 

Techno raised an eyebrow, expression monotone as ever. Wilbur watched the conversation unfold, not bothering to hide is curiosity

“Well, i'm guessing you didn't just up and leave for no reason” Techno started “We all have our own”

Tommy was quiet, glaring at his burnt marshmallow

“You dont have to tell—“ Wilbur started up with a frown

“My dad thought I was too much trouble. His wife thought i was a freakshow” Tommy said finally, rolling his eyes and taking a bite off his s’more “It was for the best”

“Don't chew while you're talking” Wilbur reprimanded, clearly trying to liven up the conversation 

“Oh shut the fuck up Wilby”

“Did you just call me wilby?” Wilbur snorted at the embarrassed looking kid

“I did not—“

“Awwww tommy you totally did you can call me wilby”

“I. Did. Not. Call. You. Wilby”)

While he looked back at that moment with amusement (and fondness) , he never forgot the words clearly trying to conceal the underlying hurt of the situation.

So suffice to say, he was a little bit wary.

It wasn't like he had a very good experience with parents either. Especially fathers. So could he really judge?

That had been the only reason Wilbur hadn’t stubbornly followed after Tommy as he made his way out of camp, not wanting to crush the blonde’s dreams because of his biasedness

(And was it selfish, that he wanted tommy to stay? Was it selfish that a part of him just wanted Tommy to stay at camp with him? They were family after all, they were all each other had

Tommy was all Wilbur had)

He realized that had been a mistake as he sat with tommy on the porch of the big house, the boy’s eyes puffy with unshed tears and his face scrunched up in the tommynesque expression he knew.

(He’d immediately noticed something was wrong. Tommy smiled brightly at everyone, barely saying everything and just nodding off at what people said. It was so out of character, so unlike tommy).

“So” Wilbur started “How did you visit your dad go?”

Tommy was silent, glaring at the steps of the big house

“Fine” he said, voice clipped

“I can tell you're lying” Wilbur said, raising an eyebrow at tommy “You don't have to lie to me, Toms—“

“Family sucks, doesn't it?” Tommy started up 

“Yeah, Tommy” Wilbur said with a chuckle, immediately going to tease the boy “I’m surprised you hadnt gotten the memo”

Tommy let out a snort

“You dick, i'm trying to be all emotional and shit” he said, a small grin starting to grow on his face “you're such a bitch, Wilbs”

Wilbur dived towards Tommy, going to ruffle his hair. Tommy squawked in indignation and Wilbur tussled up the already wild looking curls despite the teen’s loud protests.

After a small session of play fighting, the two boys settled back on the steps of the big house feeling extremely livier

“Wil, we’re like brothers!”

“Don’t say that I will cry” Wilbur said, dead serious. This got out a surprised amused squawked 

“Wha—?” Tommy started, breaking out into more heaving laughters as Wilbur repeated his statement (this time with a small smile on his face)

Family sucked, thats for sure.

But maybe this family was okay

4.

Wilbur wasn’t worried.

No, not in the slightest.

He wasn’t worried for the gremlin child, no way in Tartarus. He knew Tommy could take care of himself perfectly and he didn’t spend all his time worrying about the blond child like people said.

He wasn’t, stop asking.

So, when he didn’t see Tommy at his designated lunch table (“bunch of nerds” Tommy had told him, rolling his eyes “all they do is talk about BOOKS AND SHIT WILBUR”), he wasn’t concerned in the slightest.

Just as like right now he wasn’t looking for Tommy out of concern for the child, but simply to get him out of trouble. Yeah that was it

(Protect Tommy. Help Tommy. It’s what techno would have wanted

It’s what techno would have done, if he hadn’t been taken away so soon.)

Wilbur looked around the camp with a very not concerned frown on his extremely relaxed and casual posture. He was the picture of calmness. 

“Tommyyyyyyyy?! Tomsssss? Tommy Careful Danger Kraken Innit Craft”

Extreme calmness

Wilbur was calm. He was calm. He was. Perfectly calm

He looked around the courtyard very calmly (where was he? Did something happen to him too? Did Wilbur fail him?)

Nothing.

It wasn’t until he reluctantly looked up at the all too familiar cliff that he saw a small blonde figure, sitting alone.

What the fuck?

Wilbur approached the cliff, his strides long and stretched thanks to his lanky legs. Tommy always complained Wilbur had shot up like a lamp post, but the brunette thanked his height for how quickly he got where he wanted to be.

As soon as he got close, he noticed a few things. First of all, Tommy was holding a golden apple (Where had he gotten a golden apple?) second, he was sitting against the cherry pink tree that was as imposing as ever (a silent presence, so like techno but so drastically different too). 

Third, Tommy’s mouth was moving, a sad tinge of a smile on his face

The moment Wilbur was within earshot, he began picking up the words the young teen was saying.

“And I was like ‘That’s so fucking stupid, you are a bitch’ and they were all like ‘yes tommyinnit you are the biggest man you are so right but please give us the apples back’ and look techno—“

Wilbur’s breath hitched

“— I’m not pussy okay? I’m no Pussy so I was like ‘make me bitch’ and then get this okay? They got out this huge fucking claws and—“

“Tommy?” Wilbur asked, looking at the teen with a frown.

The boy’s mouth snapped shut.

A nervous chuckle wrung out fo the boy

“Wilburrrrrrr ayeeeee my mannnnn” Tommy said with a nervous chuckle. He Pat the back of the tree and stage whispered “Aye him techno”

The tree was silent

“You’re a shit accomplice, Technoblade” Tommy grumbled into the air as if..

As if the tree could even fucking hear him

Wilbur’s not concern grew

“You alright there?” He asked casually, going to sit in front of the nervous looking boy. He stretched his legs, poking Tommy with his foot “You were missing from your table”

“Oohhh Wilbur did you miss me?” Tommy asked with a playful smirk, pride playing in his voice “I can’t blame you really, I’m the biggest man in this whole ca—“

And so they talked. Tommy told Wilbur about his adventures, apparently having stolen the apples from a tree in the forest and gotten himself into a fight with one of the forest nymphs (fucking figures, Wilbur thought). Tommy’s sad smile slowly turned to a full grin as he bragged about his latest conquest in ‘cabin bonding activities’ (Athena kids really were something)

They sat on the hill, talking and chatting with each other. By the time lunch had ended, the blonde teen’s expression was void of any of its previous sadness.

(Wilbur smiled proudly inside. He’d done well)

“Well, I’ll have to leave you now Wilbur” Tommy said with a mock salute “Got hot Athena kid shit to do”

“Yeah yeah child” Wilbur said with an eye roll “You can just say you’re going to go prank your campmates”

“HEY—“ Tommy said offendedly as he walked down, turning to flip Wilbur off before continuing to head off

Wilbur watched with a fond smile as the loud blond went down, following after him shortly after.

He didn’t look at the tree.

(He couldn’t)

(He wouldn’t)

…

‘You better not be a bitch when you come back from your quest all high and might eyy’

‘Wow tommy you think so lowly of me?”

‘.. promise you’ll come back?”

“Always”

5

Wilbur.. Wilbur was..

Well he didn't really know now did he?

His quest was supposed to be the most important thing in his life. He was supposed to come back to camp with pride, showing around whatever cool souvenir had brought. He was supposed to come back to welcoming arms and bright smiles and a blonde mop of hair talking his ear off about how ‘he wasn't such a beta male anymore’

He wasn't supposed to come back empty handed

He wasn't supposed to be a failure.

He didnt know who or what to blame. He blamed himself, he blamed camp, he blamed the stupid oracle and the stupid quest.

But most importantly, he blamed them.

It was their fault, it was all their fault. Those arrogant, merciless gods with their ‘holier than u’ mentality and their stupid complexes.

It didnt pay to be a good kid.

It never did

As he sat with his back pressed to a tree (not the tree, never the tree. He couldn't even bare to look at techno, couldn't bare to see Tommy's disappointed frown. He was supposed to be tommy’s hero, his anchor in this stupid world full of adults that only ever failed them.

And now he failed him too)

He had run to the camp’s forest, ignoring the others' protest to check him over for more injuries. He was fine, he didn't need their help. They’d tried to follow after him, but he’d run too deep for anyone to actually follow. No one cared enough to search for him.

He realized he was wrong when he heard the sound of a branch snapping, head shooting up to inspect his surroundings for any monsters who had followed him.

Just when he thought about dismissing the sound for one of the nosy tree nymphs, a mop of blonde hair caught his attention.

A familiar mop of blonde hair.

“Tommy?” Wilbur said in surprise, eyes wide. He’d purpisely avoided the boy, not wanting to face his disappointment at seeing his brother fail.

“Heyy big man” Tommy said awkwardly, holding what looked like webs of tangled bandages in his hand.

He’s been wringing his hands again Wilbur realized he only does that when hes nervous

Tommy was silent, looking incredibly awkward. He fumbled with his backpack and took out what looked to be…

No way

“I brought you this” Tommy said awkwardly, holding out the stupid cat piano as he crept closer “I couldnt really fit your guitar in my backpack”

Wilbur stared blankly at the instrument, his eyes looking up to meet the unsure blue ones.

“Why are you here?” Wilbur asked bitterly, looking straight at Tommy with a glare “I failed, Tommy. I don't have any things to give you”

Tommy’s expression looked hurt for a moment, before turning to one of determination. He took the rest of the steps, going to sit next to wilbur without a word.

The two stayed silent, wilbur’s cat piano laying awkwardly in tommy’s legs.

“This place is shit” Tommy complained after less than two minutes of silence, never one to stay quiet for long “Why did you come here to brood, anyway? If you wanna be all angsty, pick a less shitty place”

Wilbur let out a surprised snort at that, not expecting to be insulted on his ‘brooding places’ choices

“There's not many places to go, child” he said, rolling his eyes and going to grab the cat piano from tommys legs (with very little protest from the younger boy). He played with the keys, not bothering to turn it on just yet.

“Sure there are Wilbs” Tommy said, the nickname slipping out as the boy began to ramble on and on about a ‘proper place to brood seriously wilbur do you know nothing?’

At some point, wilbur realized tommy had stopped rambling about trees. Instead, he’d started updating wilbur on different camp events that had happened while he was gone.

He was trying to distract him. Make him feel better

Wilbur couldn't say it wasnt working.

At one point, Tommy had trailed off and looked over at Wilbur. He frowned slightly, watching as Wilbur barely said a thing as he stared at his clenched hands

“I— i dont think you failed” Tommy blurted out, making wilbur snap his head to look at the boy

“What?” Wilbur asked. Was he that transparent?

(He couldn't afford to be. He’d always been a good actor. He had to be. Otherwise there would be nothing to hide the crippling numbness that encompassed him constantly)

“Sure, you lost in some stupid fucking quest” Tommy said with a roll in his eyes “who cares! There's still that big prophecy right? The one we thought tech— techno would be a part of. There's always gonna be more quests, more times to be heros and shit. We shouldn't give up just yet, Wil. And for the record, i thought the quest sounded stupid anyway”

Wilbur knew that was a lie. Tommy had talked his ears off about how excited he was for wilburs quest, always begging him to let him come with to prove himself.

He knew he was lying.

But still, he ruffled tommy’s hair and felt just a little bit better

(It wouldn't last. He’d make the deal. He’d start his plotting and sooner than later, he’d stopped being there for tommy. He was doing this for them. It was the only way to take back their place, to ensure he’d never have to fail his little brother ever again)

But it was enough

(And he’d be there. For now)

+1

Ranboo stared.

He couldn't believe this.

He stared at Wilbur as he went on and on, his mind slowly starting to piece the pieces

(‘You shall be betrayed by one who you call a friend’)

“You’re the lightning thief” he said numbly, realization settling in.

Wilbur smiled, holding none of its warmth or care

(Wilbur smiled at the three of them, going to ruffle Tommy's hair despite the teen protesting loudly

“Good luck on your quest” Wilbur told them before heading off “Help Tommy not get killed”

“HEY—“).

“Why?”

“He promised me to help defeat our parents. Take back what's OUR birthright” Wilbur snarled “Im no longer gonna be their puppet on a string, Ranboo. Not anymore. And if that makes me the villain, then so be it. I’d rather be a traitor than a mindless sheep”

“This ‘mindless sheep’ are your friends” Ranboo said, holding a hand to his chest “We’re your friends”

Wilbur scoffed

“You're all traitors. You're siding with our parents”

“What about Techno huh? He sacrificed himself for us, your friends. Was his sacrifice in vain?”

Wilburs eyes darkened

“Dont you fucking dare speak to me about techno” he said darkly “techno’s dead, ranboo, and its all the gods fault. I lost my brother because of them”

“And are you willing to lose another, this time because of yourself?” 

Wilbur paused. His manic smile fell, his stance seemingly weakening at that.

He turned his back to ranboo so he couldn't see his expression

(If he could, he would have seen the conflicted light in wilburs eyes, quickly replaced by hard determination)

“Tommy will recover” He said, staring ahead in what ranboo imagined to be a blank expression (he couldn't really tell, with his back faced to him) “he’ll add it to the list”

Ranboo couldnt dwell on the shock those words caused him as he felt something prick his leg.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the form of a massive scorpion, followed by the leaving figure of the man he once thought he knew

——-

The first thing Ranboo noticed when he came back to his senses was that he wasn't in the forest anymore.

The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone.

He slowly woke up, still feeling extremely weak and groggy. He felt like he just had multiple bricks dunked on him and had passed out from the pain. Sitting up caused him to groan, startling the other person in the room

As soon as he sat up, he came face to face with a familiar pair of blue eyes.

An angry pair of blue eyes.

“What the fuck ranboob” Tommy said, frowning at the injured boy. His voice acquired that tone it had right before he went on a ramble “what do you think i thought when i saw you passed out in the middle of the fucking woods. What is wrong with you? And how did you managed to get yourself stung this badly. What kind of pussy ass thing did you do to get THIS injured. You had everyone worried outta their minds. Not me though, I wasn't worried. I don't care about you, pussyboy. Nope”

Ranboo could only stare at the boy in silence

“What?” Tommy snapped out “What's with the gloomy ass face. Just spit it out ranboo—“

“I'm sorry” Ranboo croaked out “i didnt— he— i—“

“Calm the fuck down” Tommy said, staring at ranboo in bewilderment. He hadn't expected the boy to react like this, for sure. What teh fuck had happened to him?

Tommy could only stare in confusion as ranboo put his head on his hands, going incredibly silent. The image would have been pitiful, if tommy was slightly concerned for his friend—

Wait concerned? No he wasn't concerned. The great tommyinnit did not get concerned, especially not for some dumbass prick with no concept of self preservation—

“Im— Tommy,” Ranboo started again, cutting Tommy off from his derailing thoughts. Guilt gnawed at ranboo’s gut, forcing the boy to soit it out “Tommy— i didn't— i tried to reason with him but he was too far gone”

“What?” Tommy asked in confusion, smiling awkwardly “what the fuck do you mean ranboo? Who wastoo far gone? Are you being de-lu-sio-nal or some shit??”

“Nono—- Wilbur”

And just like that, Tommy’s half smile immediately fell

(Was wilbur okay? What happened to him? He couldnt afford to lose him too, not when he had been so excited to tell wilbur about his plan to go back to phil and offer him a place to stay too. Not now)

“What happened to Wilbur?” Tommy asked ranboo, who only averted his gaze “Ranboo, what the fuck happened to wilbur? Is he okay?”

“Hes okay, i think” Ranboo said, tone dark “As okay as someone who set a scorpion loose on me can be”

Tommy stared

(“Tommy you can't get into fight with the other campers’ Wilbur playfully wacked him in the head “Use your words, not your fists”

“But wilburrrr” Tommy said, holding an ice pack to his injured arm “They started it first”

Wilbur sighed, shaking his head

“Children. They just never learn”

“HEY BITCHBOY, take that back”)

He started chuckling nervously

“Hahaha good one ranboo” he said, the chuckled dying down as ranboo’s expression stayed stoic as ever 

“I'm serious tommy” Ranboo said with a grim look on his face “We have to warn olympus. Wilbur said he didn't care about anyone. He's gone mad”

(“I dont care if i hurt anyone” Wilbur said as he stomped his foot on the paper crown. Ranboo watched numbly from his place in the floor as he did that “Im sick and tired of being a good kid”)

Tommy blinked

“You’re lying”

(“Tommy” Wilbur said, right before leaving for his quest “I promise ill come back, okay? I’ll bring you so many cool things. Take care of yourself, gremlin okay?”

“Youre such a fucking sap” Tommy said with an eyeroll, trying to hide a smile 

“I care about you, child. Deal with it” )

“Im not” Ranboo said carefully “Tommy, wilbur is— he— i dont think hes with us anymore”

“What do you mean not with us?” Tommy asked angrily, clenching his fist “its wilbur, ranboo. You don't know what youre talking about. He would never do that to us”

(Wouldn't he?

Tommy pretended not to notice. 

Just like wilbur was good at acting, tommy was good at pretending.

He pretended he didn't see a lot of things, when it came to wilbur. 

Because that was his big brother. His wilbur. It couldn't be—

Right?)

“Nonononono you're lying” Tommy accused again, ignoring the wetness the pressure he felt building up in his eyes ``you fucker, you're lying. It couldn't— wilbur would never. He wouldn't leave us. He wouldnt leave ME. Thats not the wilbur i know fuck you”

“Tommy—“ Ranboo started, but before he could say anything Tommy had stormed off the room. 

He hung his head low as he watched his friend slam the door. There was nothing he could do. Tommy raged outside, stomping through the courtyard and ignoring the worried looks his cabin mates send him

He didn't let himself break down, not until he got to the hills and away from everyone else. And even there, he couldn't bear the quiet of the tree.

So he broke down, with no one by his side.

Weren't they supposed to have each other?

Or was that just another lie?

(He looked next to him at the tree, thinking of brothers and betrayal and tears.

Techno and Wilbur had always been so similar after all.

Why was he surprised)

(And as this broken boy sobbed for the family who had left him behind

Another boy, just as broken and torn, regretted what he’d done. But it was too late. He was yoo far gone.

He couldn't go back for tommy yet, not after what he’d done

He owed him that, at least)

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur going through it L
> 
> For everyone who’s read the books, well :)
> 
> Excited for the next installments >:)


End file.
